Experimenting
by Skylo
Summary: Meta Knight is curious about his species, and decides to figure some things out, so he enlists Kirby's help. LEMON


Meta Knight couldn't remember how this had gotten so far.

He remembered a few hours ago, when Link had accidentally gotten his sword caught on the strap that held his mask in place. And, as luck would have it, this happened during a tournament, so every resident of Smash Mansion was watching. The proverbial cat was out of the bag, and Meta Knight was furious. Of course, it wasn't Link's fault. He was mostly angry about all the questions that came from his housemates.

Are you related to Kirby?  
Did you wear the mask because you thought you were ugly?  
Can I cuddle you?

NO!  
NO!  
NO!

He ran around for half an hour dodging questions and suffocating hugs.  
And they wondered why he wore the mask?!

Later, at dinner, he was forced to answer questions. He eventually wound up telling them that, besides Kirby, he'd never met another member of his species. He also explained that maybe he and Kirby were different races, which would explain Kirby's lack of hands.

Meta Knight had Sonic's offhand comment about cross-breeding and repopulation to thank for the situation he was in now.

After the idea had been planted, he couldn't get it to go away.  
How did his species reproduce?  
He heard a few of the humans speak of how their species did it, and it sounded repulsive.  
Could he even do anything..sexual?  
He'd never experienced anything like that, and the whole concept seemed far-fetched in his mind. It's not like he had "special parts" to speak of, and if he did, where they hell are they? He'd never really touched himself because there wasn't anything to touch. He was just a round ball.  
Even if he somehow managed to find something, what the hell would he do with it? He'd only heard a few tiny snippets of conversation from the humans, and even then, it might not help.  
He suspected his "special parts" would work differently.

With all these questions swimming around in his mind, and no real answers, there was only one thing left to do.

Experiment.

So he went to Kirby's room and locked the door, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't get caught.  
This would be tough to explain.  
Meta Knight shook Kirby awake.

"Kirby, wake up."

The puffball stirred and opened his eyes a little.

"Poyy.." he groaned sleepily.

"Kirby, I need your help with something."

Kirby rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Poyo?"

Meta Knight looked away, suddenly abashed. If he told Kirby why he was here, would he even understand? It didn't even make sense to his own ears!

"Just..Just trust me.."

Meta Knight had no idea how this was traditionally done, but he was pretty sure you weren't supposed to wear anything. He quickly removed his clothing (of sorts) and set them off to the side. Kirby was watching him curiously, which made Meta Knight even more nervous. He had no idea what he was doing.  
Why was he nervous anyway? This wasn't something too important, was it? He supposed he was just scared of what he would (or wouldn't) find.  
He climbed onto the bed beside Kirby.

"Stay still, okay?"

Kirby nodded.  
Meta Knight examined Kirby closely. Their bodies were almost the same, so there probably wouldn't be any discrepancies in their anatomy. Meta Knight began touching him. He started in places he knew he couldn't reach on himself; his back, the top of his head. Kirby didn't really have any reactions besides the occasional giggle.  
He worked carefully, looking for any kind of anomaly or discoloration that could indicate something. At first, he found nothing, just soft, pink skin. But when he started exploring the region between Kirby's feet, he felt something. There was a small bump, just bigger than a quarter, right in the center. He squinted at it. What was that?

He poked it, and Kirby squirmed.

"I told you to stay still, Kirby," he scolded. He ran a hand over it, and felt it get a little bigger. Was it reacting to him?  
Kirby whined.

"Shh," he said distractedly. He took his hand and rubbed over it again, this time with more pressure. It responded the same as last time, and Kirby writhed.

"Kirby, I said-"

He froze. He'd been so caught up with curiosity, he failed to notice Kirby's cheeks were a dark red, and his breathing was quickened. Kirby was reacting too?

Meta Knight kept his eyes trained on Kirby's face, marveling at his almost pained look as he touched it again. Did it hurt?  
The nub was about the size of half an egg now. Why had it grown?  
He pulled away, suddenly fearing he had injured Kirby. Now Kirby was looking at him pleadingly.

What the hell?  
He stopped touching it, wasn't that what he wanted?

It didn't make any sense.

He supposed the only way to know was to find out himself.

"Kirby..."

He seated himself across from him. Kirby sat up. His cheeks were still red, and he looked a bit frustrated. It was cute.

He tried a few times to get Kirby to understand what he wanted him to do. After Meta Knight pointed to the lump between Kirby's feet, Kirby finally got the message. He rolled over onto his stomach and reached out with stubby arms to touch him. At first, it felt like Kirby was just massaging him, but then the puffball discovered that "special place".

"Nn!" Meta Knight inhaled sharply.  
"By gods!"

It was white-hot pleasure. Now he got it. It felt so good it was torturous.  
He tried his best to remain silent as Kirby continued to touch him, but it was no small feat.

Kirby leaned back to look at it, and was suddenly reminded of the one thing he liked to do the most.

Suck.

He placed his mouth over the bump, earning a surprised gasp from Meta Knight. He drew his tongue over it, and felt him tense up as he let out one filthy cuss word after another. Kirby sucked and licked a couple times. He was completely oblivious to what was actually going on, but it was fun.

Meta Knight pushed him back with an audible 'pop' sound.

In between pants, he said, "Wait..I've got..an idea.."

He pushed Kirby over onto his back. It was kinda difficult, because of how round their bodies were, but Meta Knight managed to stand on his tiptoes and make their "special places" line up.  
He ground them together. Kirby cried out loudly, and Meta Knight had to restrain his own cry.

"You have to be quiet, remember Kirby?"

By now everything he said sounded slow and sultry. His Spanish accent was coming out. Kirby just looked up at him, in a daze. He loved the way his name sounded with that roll to the "r".  
He'd do anything for more.

"Po..poyooo.." he agreed.

Meta Knight pressed forward into him, the friction sending jolts throughout his body.

"Poyy...mm!"

Kirby couldn't control himself. He moved to meet him each time, seeking more of that delicious feeling. They were both panting heavily, but the lack of oxygen didn't stop them from rubbing together furiously. Over and over. Kirby's cries became louder, and Meta Knight couldn't find the will nor desire to silence him.

"Ahh..p-poyoo.."

Kirby moaned, grinding into Meta Knight one last time before falling unconscious. Meta Knight quickly followed suit.

It was a good thing they were asleep, or they might've noticed the door open a bit, revealing Kirby's roommate, Olimar. He had one hell of a nosebleed.  
-Fin

A/N: The part about his Spanish accent was a reference to the Kirby show, and in it, Meta Knight has an accent. This led me to believe that he hides it in Brawl (probably to make him even more like Batman. Come on, who didn't suspect?)

And yes, passing out is how they cum. Don't judge me, I had to make it wierd. They're aliens, mmk?

Please review! I'd like to know what you think, good or bad.


End file.
